massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Morals
Life is everlasting, and always beginning, yet always stopping and ending. You live, you die, but life goes on, even if yours has made it's run. Than there's always choosing...The hardest part about life. No matter the cost, you choose from your gut, from instinct; from what feels right. Choosing who lives and dies doesn't affect us as a whole, but it takes a tole on the mind and individual. The choice between saving one man and a thousand children isn't obvious. The choice between who lives and dies is a thin line between freedom and slavery, because no matter what you do, no matter how you felt at the time or where your conscious was, you made the choice. No one else. You have to live with it; But the real question is, could you do it again? Morality Prologue Butcher of Torfan. That's what they called me and my relentless pursuit. Slaughtering the Batarians may not have been the best solution, but it was the quickest and most effective. I won't apologize, batarians wouldn't do it for Mindoir, my home, so no apology is going out to them. Mindoir had been my escape from Earth, and the Tenth street Reds, and they took it away. They had planned it too, waited for the marines, including my mother, to leave, and than they struck down on us. They showed no mercy, so I showed no mercy. '' ''Yea, I could have took a few prisoners; Could have listened to Major Kyle, but the bastards got what they deserved. They were going to turn on us any second, so I shot them. They got off easy, we know what plans they had for Elysium, and what the civilians would have faced. Only god knows what would have happened to the marines. No mercy. I like the new name. Butcher of Torfan. It reminds my enemies what I am willing to get done. I won't show mercy to those who have never done so. It's an eye for an eye, and no, the world won't go blind, we still have the other eye; It's there to remind us that we lost the other one. Now I'm off to Elysium. We have to stay there a couple weeks, we'll have two ships. We will be safe and sound; Damn pirates aren't gonna attack if they know what I did. They wouldn't stand a chance either way. I proved that on Torfan, if they think they can scare us just because they outnumber us, they are in for a helluva surprise. I don't care how many they kill, I will not fall, even if I have to single handedly take on the Batarian Fleet and all it's Terminuous allies. All I have to say is good luck to whoever gets in my way. -Lieutenant Jack Shepard, response to questioning by Citadel Authority. "Whether or not this means he's racist, a fanatic, or his actions were based on instinct is still up for debate. He is obviously very confident, focused, and resilient, but did he go too far on Torfan? "Although Shepard has defiantly matured, and that interview was some time ago, some still wonder if Shepard's past has anything to do with Torfan, or if he just genuinely loves genocide. Either way, he has accumulated quite the audience of admirers, enemies, and fans." The broadcast shut off, and a short, fit, and mean looking sergeant stopped his stride, and dropped a small remote on the couch, next to a slightly tanned, blond soldier. The soldier looked up at the sergeant questionably at the gruff soldier. "You don't need to be watching this crap, Lieutenant. Your gonna be on the news for a while, and it's gonna be the same stuff over and over again. We gotta hit the gym anyway, don't wanna go soft." "Yea, it gets annoying." The lieutenant stood, and stretched his arms and back. "I'm gonna go grab my stuff and I'll see you down there." He walked down the corridor towards his room. His mind was still set heavily on Torfan, on Mindoir, and on his mother. She had been sick for weeks. "Alright, Shepard, I'll see you there." The Sergeant, Dan, called back while he scratched at his balding head, rummaging his calloused fingers through his thin grey hair. He took the elevator down to the gym floor. Jack opened pressed his thumb on the door, and it failed to open. "Ahg, Damn it." He tried again, and it blinked red for a second time. He tried a third time, staring impatiently at the screen. It blinked red, and Jack lost his temper. Within a blink of an eye, Shepard had smashed the data module with a biotic punch, opened the dor with a kick, and charged into the room. He felt a little drowsy, but he didn't care, he wanted to go max out down stairs with Daniel. He needed his mind off the politics and court cases taht tried to ruin his name. He went to his closet, and waited for the door to open. It slowly slid, revealing a heavy metal box, three suits, and some casual wear and spandex. He grabbed the spandex top, and put on a pair of shorts. He went to the corner of the room, picking up a pair of white shoes. He tied them tight, and looked up at the door. In front of him was one of the asari housekeepers, stareing at him like he was some kind of idiot. He looked at her for a second, unsure of what to do, and than realised that she was thinking he had broken in. The door was busted, and the module was spraying sparks. "May I help you?" He looked at her with an innocent smile and cock eyed brows. He could tell she was not very impressed, and he stood up. "Yea, uh, sorry, I kinda got mad at the door. Wouldn't open." He placed his hand through his short blonde hair. "Yea, I noticed human." She stood there still. She had excellant figure, a firm core and beutiful light purple skin. Her eyes were bright blue, and stuning in the light. She was dressed in a tight uniform, revealing more spectacular curves and cleavage; Her most prominent display was at her chest. She was incredibly beutiful, even for an asari. Jack wondered how she had become a maid. "Are you gonna gawk at me all night human, because that is not my job. If you want some asari meat to look at, go upstairs." She was obviously very blunt, just like most "young" asari. She was probably very intelligent too, being an asari. She was still very appealing, and he understood she had made a joke. "Sorry, I was just, thinking." He looked at her again...Wow. She is amazing. "I'll pay for the door and data-pad. I'll get going for you can work. I'll be downstairs." "Alright, Human." She entered the room, walking by him slowly; She had noticed his amazement with her, and she purposely moved her body in a less than stoic stride, brushing past him and getting to work. 'I'll see you very, very soon." Down in the gym, Jack found Dan straining on some heavy weight, and immedately jumped over to spot him. He gripped the bar with a firm hand, and pulled it up with some effort, realizing that Daniel Stewart was attempting way too much weight for a high rep work out. He placed the bar down, staring at the sergeant in a false tone. "What is this, your max?" The Lieutenant Commander patted his old friend on the shoulder, smiling. "What the hell were you thinking?" "Well, Jack, I just aint what I use to be. Probably shouldn't of tried this alone, but I got impatient. You took longer than usual." Stewart looked up at the young officer, leaning back on the bar. "I ran into someone. Nothing important." The Commander took off the four hundred pounds of weight, and began equipping a single hundred weight to each side,and with the bar, it was a reasonable two hundred forty five pounds. He sat behind the bar, ready to spot the sergeant. "That should do, Commander." He lay on the bench, and clasped his hands on the bar. He took three deep breaths, waiting for Shepard to finish the count, and than gave a push, lifting the weight up and than down to his chest and over again. After ten reps, t was his officer's turn, and they did that the rest of the night. "We should at least run a mile, get some real exercise in. We need cardio more than strength nowadays. Not much more, but I think it'll help more than working on our arms." "Sounds good, but let's not over work ourselves. I am an old man, Shepard." He let out a weak laugh, and both of the marines took off towards the treadmills. They had a sleek silver finish with value screens for controls and minute set. They both said three miles, and the machines began working. "You know, Jack, I know that Torfan stuff is bothering you. And I hate to see you watch the news broadcasts; Your face twists to a distinctive disgust, and I don't like seeing a soldier like that. I know you, Jack, you have been with me since you were a Seamen Recruit. I don't like it, and I recommend you try to forget." "I can't just forget, Daniel. I slaughtered hundreds of Batarians in a rage and quest for revenge. I know it's unlikely there was any other way, and that the batarians would be allowed to live much longer, but there could have been another way." The rest of the run was in silence, and Shepard focused on the treadmill and tried to forget about the conversation. Torfan had been a hell hole, and Jack had lost some good men. Dan had almost been killed, and even witnessed his argument with Major Kyle, including Shepard striking the Major with a biotic punch. It was a mess, and even though the politicians had lost interest, ad the news stations had began loosing interest, it would always be in the Lieutenant Commander's mind that he could have saved a few more lives, and a few more good men. With the run finished, Shepard went up the elevator without Daniel, and even shut the door on a few civilians trying to get in. He looked up at the camera, wondering if the security team recognized him before the monitor announced his name. He played out their imaginary conversation in his mind, one security member loving Shepard, the other belittling him. The service doors opened, and Jack began walking down the hall towards his room. He noticed the door repaired, but open, and a familiar and gratifying fragrance filled the room. He walked in, staring at the beautiful asari, dressed in nothing but a tight thong; The rest of her was bare, dark blue, and outrageously beautiful. Her skin reflected the dim light, and Shepard immediately became transfixed by her beauty. He closed the door behind him, and slowly took off his shirt. Jack slowly kissed the asari, recognized her as Li'Shala, the name he read off the maids service tag, the same maid that he had come fascinated with before his workout. Still embracing her lips with his, he slowly pressed his body against hers, pushing her onto the bed. He slowly slid his had down her waist, and beneath the thong strap, slowly removing it as she brought her legs up and than around his waist. She than stared into his eyes, blackening them and entering his mind, creating a biotic field around them and other more sensitive connected areas, immediately gratifying them both. The night was going to be a long one, but a good one at that. Attack Shepard awoke with a blue arm around him, and a head on his chest. She was breathing quietly and smoothly, her beauty still magnificent. He looked at her body, bare, great curves, and stunningly blue. He wrapped his arm around her tighter, and than released and began to get up. The asari, Li'Shala, awoke and looked up at him. She smiled slyly, and grabbed the soldier's arm, pulling him down on top of her. She planted a kiss on him, and both of them smiled. Shepard ran his hand down the length of her body, and slowly but gently pressed his lips against her neck. He rolled over and pulled the asari on top of him, pulling his waist closer to hers and hugging her asari blue body closer. Than he felt a shake. And he noticed she had noticed it too. They heard a crash thump, like mettle falling on rock, and then what sounded like wood and metal snapping, twisting, and bending. The building shook some more, and than gun shots started filling their ears. "Shit, what's happening?" The asari looked at Shepard, who was in his utility closet half naked, pulling a spandex over his body and began opening a large case made of metal. The lieutenant commander pulled a carbon fiber metal boot over his foot and ankle, than a large piece of N7 body armor and gauntlets. Fully dressed, he looked at the naked asari in front of him, confused but standing. "Get dressed. It;s the batarians." He looked her up and down one last time, and than waited for her to get her clothes back on. He was watching the windows and doors. The pirates and slavers could jump in at any time, so Shepard held his shotgun close. He stared at the door, hearing deep, masculine voices behind it. He loaded an inferno round in it, and prepared to kick the door down. He turned around, noticing that the asari was wearing more comfortable clothing than her work outfit. It was a one piece spandex, tight along her entire body, revealing more sensitive and vulnerable ares and parts than usual. She had obviously worn this piece for Shepard, and had planned to take advantage of him. It didn't bother Shepard, he felt like he had gotten the most out of the encounter. "Take my pistol. It'll be useful." He whispered to the basically naked women, 'And you are a biotic, right? You're asari." She put her hand on his cheek, and slid it down his face. "I have more than just skills in bed, Human." She planted a quick kiss, and blasted the door open with a biotic pulse. It sent two batarian soldiers flinging, and Shepard pumped two rounds into each ones head. Down the hall, a small squad was trying to force it's way into and elavator. A biotic, the leader, was berating his troops and trying to force them to open the door. He yelled at them for a few more seconds, before a slug blew a hole in his chest. The other batarians scrambled to get to cover, one of them was cut off by a barrage of bullets fired from Li'Shala. "Stay in cover, they're biotics!" A hulking batarian fired several shots over his head before narrowly dodging a kinetic slug fired from Shepard's gun. The others remained in cover as one of the squad members tried desperately to call in reinforcements. "...Calling in reinforcements, we need assistance. We are under attack. Team B, I repeat, we need assistance." Shepard hopped the piece of cover the batarian had been crouching behind, and ave a swift, brutal, efficient kick to the four eyed creature's head, eliminating the threat of reinforcements. Shepard than forced one of the batarian against the wall with a blue energy of biotic force, slamming the man with enough force to kill him. Jack turned around to see the asari with her knees and legs around the last combatant's head, twisting her thighs so that the batarinas spine would severe cleanly and effectively. She shot one of the batarians straight through the head to ensure his death, having only been caught in one of Shepard's biotic blasts. "Alright, we got that done. Didn't think the bastards had the balls to try this." Jack searched the bodies for some ammo, grabbing an assault rifle and handing another to Li'Shala. "We need to find you some protection other than barriers. I don't wanna lose you to a lone shot." "Sounds, good, Shepard." The asari took cover behind a detached door, and Shepard entered the room. Li'Shala began to follow the human marine, a little erie about entering the room. What if one of the batarains had escaped inside? Shepard looked back at the asari, she was obviously very adept with her biotics, they were well tuned and powerful, but he knew she had yet to use them in a real scenario. She was scared, but very tough, she resisited every urge to give in to her fear. Li'Shala looked at Jack, moments before he garbbed her by the shoulders. "Listen, everything is going to be fine, Li'Shala. I know it. I am going to make sure you get out of here. Even if it means I have to die." And with that, pulled her closer, giving her an affectionate and well deserved hug. She smiled, and kissed him lightly. "Thanks." "We don't have much time, we need to find the other marines, and any other capable person. We are not prepared, but we should have been. It doesn't matter, we are getting out, and we are going to win." With the asari reassured, They searched the room. Category:Articles by Hunter Zealot Category:Novels Category:Alternate Universe